


Terrible Mess

by Dances_In_Ashes



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Cause power rangers get hurt, F/F, Fluff, Mention of blood, One Shot, pink lemonade - Freeform, trimberly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dances_In_Ashes/pseuds/Dances_In_Ashes
Summary: After a fight with Scorpina ends roughly, Kim finds out Trini is wounded and feelings ensue.





	Terrible Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Combining prompts from wolfdogonthemoon on tumblr. 'First time confessing feelings' and 'Trini banged up after a fight and Kim takes care of her.' 
> 
> Be nice? This is my first Trimberly fic, and it's been a while since I sat down to write. T^T'
> 
> Follow me (and send prompts!) on tumblr: http://dances-in-ashes.tumblr.com/

With the suit melting away, it's obvious that that last blow had done a lot more damage than she'd realized. The skin across her shoulder near her collarbone is laid open, and has been bleeding for some time from the looks of it -there was dried blood flaking around the edges of the fresh blood, which was still cascading down into her yellow tank top, staining it all the way down to her navel. 

Truly, she hadn't even felt the pain of the wound. The adrenaline had been pumping, they'd been in the middle of a fight, and apparently ranger pain tolerance was fairly high.... 

Wincing as she poked at it, thinking this would be particularly hard to explain, she finally dropped her hand and wondered if she still had spare shirts stashed in her bunk. It had been months since they'd come into their own as Power Rangers, so they all tended to keep extra clothing and such in their established rooms on the ship just in case. It was fairly difficult to reason away why you had splattered blood on your clothing, afterall. Trini's pretty sure she has at least one shirt...

Gritting her teeth, she grabbed the hem of the tank and began to peel the thing off, the drying blood sticky and making it difficult. But she managed. It finally came free, pulled over her head, but the gash in her shoulder still sang with a sharp intensity as it stretched uncomfortably and the damaged skin burned as it shifted.

The growling noise rolling low in her throat was accidental, nothing more than a reaction to the stinging, but then she heard a weird sort of stumbling crash behind her.

And there was Kimberly Hart, looking disheveled yet perfect as she hovered in the doorway, slightly thrown.

Trini threw her a curious look, fishing through a cubby to find a clean shirt. She may have moved too quickly, though, because her shoulder snarled and she withdrew against herself before the pain could overwhelm her.

"Hey, hey." There were suddenly hands on her, pulling her up. She wasn't actually sure when she'd dropped to a knee, but being drug to her feet and forced to sit made her think maybe she'd actually lost more blood than she'd previously thought. The world was definitely tilting a little oddly...

"Why didn't you tell me you'd been injured?" Kim's hand was on her uninjured shoulder, and she was looking down at her with a mix of worry and anger.

For a moment, ever so brief, Trini was going to deny it. But how stupid of a lie would that have been when she's literally sitting on the edge of her bunk in a sports bra, wound exposed, and blood still slicking her skin? 

"I'll be okay, ranger healing and all that, right?" She gave a weak smile, meeting the pink ranger's gaze for a heartbeat, and then tried to stand again.

But Kim was having none of it, and promptly pushed on the uninjured shoulder she had had her hand pressed to, forcing Trini back down before she could barely get her butt off the mattress. 

"This isn't some _bruise_ , Trini." Oh, God, she knew she was in trouble if she wasn't using some nickname... "You've lost a lot of blood." 

She registered an annoyed huff, but she sat perfectly still because why did Kim have to touch her all over, like she had to make sure the rest of her was in one piece? She was fine.... It was a scratch in terms of what they normally went through. Okay, so maybe this was like a _bad_ scratch, but it would heal. 

"Give me a day," she mumbled, still keenly aware of Kim's touch. "I'll be good as new. No big deal."

The world was finally starting to right itself, so she figured she might as well get up to find that shirt she was originally searching for...

"Don't you dare move," there was a finger pointing at her, "I'm going to get the med kit and we're going to make sure it's clean. Scorpina doesn't mess around, and I can't- we can't risk you being injured when she attacks next." The hands, that touch and closeness, leaves her, and she suddenly feels terribly empty.

Numbly, she nods, because what else can she do?

Kimberly stands, hesitates a moment, then turns to drop a quick kiss to her temple. "I'll be right back." 

And then she's gone. 

Trini stares at the wall for a long moment, wondering if the blood loss has her hallucinating. _Girls kiss other girls all the time, it doesn't mean anything_ , the voice in the back of her head comments. _And it wasn't like some declaration of love, it was the side of your forehead. Stop being such a gay mess._ But she can't help it. Hasn't been able to help it since that first meeting. Kimberly is what she ran away from the fastest, more than the questions of the boys. 

Superpowers? _Okay_. Making friends with people she didn't know? _Fine_. Having to suddenly spend a ton of her free time with them, socializing, fighting evil? _Alright_. But meeting Kimberly Hart, who pushed every single button she had??? _Nope. No, thanks._

And just when she'd reasoned with herself that this had all been a fever dream....

"Okay, I've got the kit. We need to at least sanitize the wound; who knows what was on that blade." 

_Shit._

Trini wants to tell her it's okay, that she's just going to leave it be and rest but-

She hisses, flinching, and glares sideways as Kim presses a cloth against the open wound. It smells bitingly sterile, and when she looks up to meet the girl's eyes in challenge... she fails. _Ohhhh_ , she fails. Spectacularly. 

There's worry and concern etched into the lines around her mouth, and her eyes are huge and soulful and upset. She looks like an angel, with her hair falling wildly around her face and tickling against her jawline. There's a muscle in her jaw that's ticking slightly, and the lines of her neck are tight. 

She _dissolves_. Every part of her: her resolve to resist, to pull away... to not stare at the other girl in absolute wonder. Her need to run far, far away. To not give in to these feelings that she's kept at bay. 

Trini's spiraling into thoughts she wants to be left unexplored, but when the pressure on her shoulder finally lifts, she can't help but catch herself on the sad curve of Kimberly's lips. Something in her plummets; _she's upset her_.

She opens her mouth -to apologize? to explain?? But she really can't bring forth the words. They're stuck on her tongue, in her throat, in her lungs.... She knows she can't.

The strangled, pitiul noise that worms itself out is less than subtle, and immediately she's pulling away, _so far away from Kimberly._ Oh God, she's revealed herself....

"Trini," she hears her name, a pleading note to it. And, well, she's never been able to deny Kimberly... "Please." It's twisted so painfully, Trini can do little more than look sideways at her questioningly... And, oh dear God. _She falls._

"Please, _please_. You need to be more careful." Fingertips are grazing along the skin just above the laceration, soft and gentle and even though it _stings_ it also feels like healing.

"I promise," she whispers, barely conscious she's even saying the words... because now Kim is touching her face with the most tentative touch, as if she's searching for something. And for a long moment she wants nothing more than for Kim to stop.... but prays she doesn't. And finally fingertips graze over her lips, a thumbpad tracing the line of her lower lip. The hand moves to palm her jaw, drawing her forward. 

Her heart is jack-hammering so hard in her chest she can barely breathe, and she's sure she's going to die of a heart attack.

"Kim?" It slips out, truly it does. She hadn't meant to say anything at all. But it's hushed, barely there, maybe Kim hadn't actually heard her?

" _God_ , Trini," it's breathed against her lips, and she shudders. "Just..... Why do you do this? You could have been killed." 

"Pretty sure it's the whole 'I'm a power ranger' thing... Kinda comes with the territory?" She wasn't sure how she actually managed to cobble enough words together to form a coherent sentence but _hey there it was_. There was a moment she was proud of herself, but then in the next moment her brain was short-circuiting.

Lips were pressing against hers, soft and gentle, and lingered longer than a kiss between friends should. When her brain caught up to the moment, she realized Kimberly was talking.

"-for me? Please?"

Trini knew Kim was waiting on a response to whatever she'd asked, but all she could think was _she kissed me_. "Y... yea." 

"Good. I like you, and I want you around for a while."

"You... like me?" 

Kim laughed. And for a moment Trini thought 'oh no, I've made a mistake.' But Kim was rubbing away a stray tear -she was laughing so hard- and shaking her head. "You didn't hear a word I said before, did you?" Taking the confused look on the yellow ranger's face as a yes, she chuckled. " _Yes_ , I _like_ you." And then leaned in for another brief kiss.

When Trini came back to reality after the storm of emotion and the feeling of Kimberly kissing her abated, she was looking up into the other girl's amused smile. 

"Me too."

"You like you, too?"

Trini blushed, flustered, looking away. "You. I like... you. Too." The chuckling started up again, and she pouted.

"You're a terrible mess. It's a good thing you're cute."

She only blushes more furiously, and Kim can't stop chuckling as she continues cleaning the wound.


End file.
